The Avatar State
by MissArtemisCrock
Summary: Everyones thoughts as they watch Korra restore Lin's bending. Episode 12 spoilers & Korra restoring bending of people in Republic City.. Really bad summary i know! No flames please!
1. Lin Beifong

**Just a short little story on Lin Beifong having her bending restored by Korra... What I think everyone was thinking as they watched Korra.. :) Hope you guys enjoy it, request and helpful pointers are more than welcome! :)**

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Avatar: The Legend Of Korra... though this little take on this scene is all mine.. moohoohaha! :P**

* * *

The sun sank over the frozen tundra and cast long shadows over the small building that sat on its own, apart from a circle of standing stones that surrounded it. Lin Beifong knelt at Korra's feet and stared up at the young avatar. Tears trickled down her cheeks and the previous Avatar,, who at times had been like an uncle, a father and a great friend, voice, sometimes so fierce and passion filled and others so calm and full of great wisdom came back to her…. "To be an great earth bender is an honor Lin, but to be a great person is even greater honor"

The stone of the floor felt alien to the former chief of police, her metal armour was an unfamiliar burden and Lin felt everyone of her years in that moment. The feeling of the earth, so warm and strong and heart achingly familiar to her was a memory now. Amon had taken the spirit from her, her last connection to her mother and now Lin was alone. It didn't matter that Tenzin and Korra were with her, the smiles of the air bender children, that would once raise an inward smile, now made her turn away.

Korra closed her eyes and strived for the familiar feeling of the connection to her past lives. What had once been so challenging and frustrating to her was now as easy and fluent as water bending. The indescribable feeling of a thousand past lives of wisdom and power rushed through the young water bender as she placed her thumb on Lin's forehead. Korra could feel the heat of the sun on her face, the icy cold of the snow beneath her feet, she slowly breathed out and felt her past lives guiding her.

The gathered audience watched in hope and trepidation. Each of them, no more than Tenzin and Katara wished with all their hearts that Korra could do this. Tenzin had the utmost faith in his father, Katara in her best friend and husband. It didn't matter that Korra was his reincarnation, as they watched her close her eyes, the expression of serenity and calm was so like Aang's, that Katara felt tears in her eyes.

Korra's eyes glowed with the light of her past lives and everyone gasped, the once rash and impatient young girl seemed to radiate with power in front of them.

Mako stared at Korra, the girl that he loved: sometimes so annoying and insufferable seemed another person that this mysterious and all powerful Avatar that stood in front of him. But Mako knew that they were one in the same, two parts to a whole and as the brilliant white of the tundra shone as Korra's glowing eyes reflected on the snow, Mako knew that he could live with that.

Lin felt the a warm glow spread through her, like a stream of love and care was seeping through her every limb, the hollow empty feeling that she had felt since Amon had taken her bending was gone, replaced by this unfamiliar glow of contentment. Then as Korra relaxed her grip on Lin's forehead, the wonderfully familiar feeling of the earth came back to her. Just as it had felt when Toph had first taught her, the harsh voice of the rock and the warm call of the earth were there, deep inside her. Lin stood to her feet and felt the sensations of earth bending run through her body once more. The standing stones that circled the small group of people rose simultaneously and Lin smiled her first smile since Amon had captured her. She relaxed her grip on the stones, gently resting them back in the frozen ground and turned to Korra.

"Thank you"


	2. Returning what was lost

**First of all, a big thankyou to you lovely fanfictioners out there that reviewed my first ever fanfic... ( irok2hard, Angel-of-Energy... I'm talking to you guys :) ) Hope everyone enjoys this little piece...**

**Summary: Korra returns to Republic City to help rebuild and to restore peoples bending..**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar: The Legend Of Korra... but, my birthday is quite soon so who knows? I can dream -_- :)**

* * *

Korra peered out from behind the curtain. It seemed to her that all of Republic City had come to see her return peoples bending to them. Tenzin said that a great Avatar was brave but knew when was best to retreat….. Korra was hoping that this was one of these times. She blew out a breath of fire in frustration; she could take out equalists, tame a polar bear dog, harness the power of a thousand past lives and bring balance to the world….. But she seriously couldn't do public speaking. Tenzin nodded at her and Korra took another breath before striding out onto the wooden platform. It seemed to her that everywhere she looked in the crowd were the intimidating faces of the equalists and the haunting, jeering mask of Amon. "C'mon Korra, you can do this!" Muttered Korra to herself.

"Ahem, hello everyone. I'm Avatar Korra but I guess you already knew that," Korra coughed self-consciously and felt her knees shaking. Then, she felt Aang's comforting presence behind, even though she knew that if she looked around, there would be nothing but empty air. Finding confidence in his presence, Korra began to speak again;

"_I am Avatar Korra, recently this city, that was once built on a foundation of peace and truth, was plagued by Amon. A man that preached Equality To All, he claimed to be gifted by the spirits, sent to change all benders into non-benders. He was lying, Amon's real name was Noatok, the son of Yakon and brother of Councilman Tarlok. He was a talented waterbender and a ruthless bloodbender. For all of you that pledged an oath to him and his equalists I have this to say…."_

The audience held their breath, they knew that Avatar Aang had been peaceful and loving but who knew what this young Avatar was capable of? Would she punish them? "Careful Korra…." Thought Tenzin to himself, he had the utmost faith in the young girl but sometimes her decisions were rash and weren't thought through enough.

"_Each of you taking a stand for what you thought was right, and I respect that. This revolution, though it was led by a monster, had an element of truth to it. It highlighted the fact that we need to look at our city, benders and non-benders alike, and rebuild it together, as equals."_

"_To those of you who acted with Amon, I grant you, as Avatar, full pardon for your crimes. If you have done a crime that you feel is too great to pardon… Please, come and talk with me, I will help you. To those of you who are scoffing at what I have to say, think again what Amon preached…. He said that if his revolution was stopped by me… I would throw all equalists in jail to rot. I am not. I am not doing this to spite what Amon said, I am doing this because I believe we can all live in harmony together, thank you"_

"_Anyone in the crowd just now who lost their bending to Amon, please step forward to the side of the platform and I will restore it"_

Korra finished her speech and let out a breath. The comforting presence behind her floated nearer and felt as though Aang was squeezing her shoulder in approval. When Korra looked around, Tenzin was there, smiling at her, nodding in support and agreement.

The crowd began to mutter and shift, a few shouts from people claimed that Korra was lying to them, she couldn't restore their bending. Korra merely stood on the platform and met their angry accusations and stare with a cool, clear gaze and an honest face.

Mako watched from the shadows of the platform, she had changed so much…. A few months previously, Korra would have shouted back, angrily defending herself and probably letting loose a few jets of flame in anger. The raven haired firebender shook his head in amusement and disbelief…. The young Southern Water Tribe girl may have changed but her place in his heart hadn't.

A young man was first to climb the steps onto the stage where Korra stood. He approached her with shaky legs. Everyone could see how tired, haggard and weary he seemed. He looked as though the entire weight of the world was on his shoulders. Korra greeted him with a calm face and a comforting look in her aquamarine eyes.

"_Please, kneel my friend,"_ she murmured…. She placed her thumb on his forehead, her opposite hand on his chest. She could sense his heightened heartbeat and remembered how this is how Amon would have stood to steal his bending in the first place. The young man began to sweat in fear and Korra removed her hands and spoke softly…. _"You have nothing to fear, I only wish to return what you have lost,"_

The man visibly relaxed and Korra placed her hands on him once more. A warm breeze whirled around her, sending her hair flying. Her eyes began to glow with the power of her previous incarnations. The crowd gasped and inched closer to watch. The blinding glow shone where Korra's hands touched the man and he seemed to absorb the light into his body. Korra's eyes returned to normal and she stepped back from the man.

He stood shakily, stared around for a moment, at his hands and then at the ground as though he was listening to someone. He stood in an earthbending stance and summoned a large boulder from the side of the wooden structure where he stood. He made the rock fly around him for a moment, pure joy shone from his face. He released the stone and turned back to Korra. The once broken man stood tall and proud, no longer crippled by his loss. He clasped his hand together and bowed low in deep respect.

"_Thank you Avatar Korra,"_


End file.
